


Meet the Parents

by iambuckyrogers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambuckyrogers/pseuds/iambuckyrogers
Summary: Your parents think you’re dating Bucky Barnes so when they’re in town what do you do when they ask to meet the happy couple for dinner?





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Little Darlin’s Marvellous Writing Challenge (@littledarlinhavefaithinme ), on tumblr. It's only short but after watching endgame my brain has short-circuited so I tried my best ;) hope yall enjoy xx  
> Prompt: “I can’t explain right now, but I need you to trust me”

“Pretend to be your boyfriend?” Bucky questioned, arching an eyebrow. You sucked in a deep breath, quickly regretting opening your mouth in the first place.  
“I can’t explain right now, but I need you to trust me,” you pleaded. As an agent of shield, you often found yourself in difficult situations working closely with the Avengers. Through countless missions and various stakeouts, you had grown quite close to the former Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes. So close, in fact, that your mother had convinced herself that you and Bucky were dating despite your numerous attempts to persuade her otherwise. That was why you were currently asking Bucky to be your fake boyfriend for an afternoon. Your parents were in town for the weekend and they had invited you and Bucky out for dinner. Instead of just telling them, again, that you weren’t dating, you had decided it would be a good idea to ask Bucky to cooperate. He was quiet for what felt like an eternity until eventually he flashed you a cheeky grin and slowly nodded his head.  
“Sure thing doll, I could think of far worse ways to spend a Friday night,” he teased nudging you gently with his shoulder.  
“O-ok, ah, pick me up at 7. Wear something nice,” you stammered.  
“Will do,” he called after you as you hurried down the hallway to your morning meeting.

*****  
Bucky knocked on the door to your apartment at 7 o’clock sharp.  
“Coming,” you shouted as you hopped through your living room, trying desperately to pull on your stubborn shoe. You smoothed down your navy cocktail dress, adjusting the lacy sleeves and tugging at the high neckline until you were content with how everything was sitting. With one last glance in the mirror, you checked that your hair was in place and your make up was flawless. Taking a deep breath you pulled open the door to reveal an incredibly handsome man leaning casually on your doorframe, one foot kicked over the other with a bunch of flowers in his hand.  
“I figured I’d bring you a little something since we are dating after all,” Bucky chuckled, offering you the bunch of pink and white roses, “you look fantastic by the way,” he added. Bucky didn’t look too bad himself, he’d traded his usual black tactical gear for black denim jeans, blue floral shirt and a tight-fitting leather jacket. His long hair was pulled back into a low bun, loose strands framing his sharp jawline.  
“Thanks, you scrub up pretty well for an old guy,” you jeered, accepting the flowers, quickly going inside to put them in some water. When you returned Bucky offered you his arm, bowing theatrically.  
“Shall we?” he asked looking up at you through thick lashes.  
“We shall,” you laughed linking your arm through his. He led you to his car, opening the door for you and helping you in, shutting it carefully behind you. He slid into the driver's seat and started the engine, revving twice before taking off down the road.  
“So,” he began glancing over to you, “what’s the rules with this?“ he gestured between the two of you.  
“Ah- um, well, we’re dating-“ Bucky cut you off with a curt laugh.  
“Sweetheart, I understand that much,” he explained, “what’s the rules with pda?”  
“Oh, right. I think hand holding is probably enough, I never was one for much pda growing up so my parents shouldn’t suspect a thing.”  
“Right, hand holding, got it,” he noted, “this’ll be a piece of cake.”

*****

The two of you walked hand in hand into the restaurant. You were greeted by a waiter who quickly took you to the table where your parents were waiting.  
“Mum, Dad it’s so good to see you,” you hugged them both before returning to Bucky’s side, “This is-“ you were cut off by your mother surging forward and wrapping Bucky in a tight hug.  
“The famous James Barnes,” your mother finished.  
“Please call me Bucky,” he chuckled and hugged her back making your heart melt a little. Your mother pulled away and held Bucky at arm's length.  
“You are much more handsome than y/n let on,” your mother joked making you roll your eyes.  
“Mum stop, please!” you begged dragging Bucky from her grasp.  
“So nice to finally meet you,” your father interrupted, shaking Bucky’s hand, “Y/N talks about you so much I feel like we know you already.” He and your mother laughed but you only hid your face in embarrassment.  
“Dad, please,” you whined.  
“It’s ok Y/N, nice to know you’re so smitten,” Bucky smirked wrapping his arm around your shoulders. You sighed and leaned into his embrace, resting your hand on his chest.  
“Watch yourself, Barnes,” you teased smacking him lightly. The four of you took your seats at the table and started looking over the menu, Bucky’s hand resting lightly on your knee.  
Your mum broke the silence, “Bucky, did you know that y/n never even told us you were dating,” you shot your mum a warning look but she continued on, "Every time she rang home she’d gush about this friend,” she used air quotes around the word friend, ”but as her mum I could see straight through this friends business.”  
“Mum!”  
“I’m hurt,” he clutched his chest in feign shock, giving you the side eye, “am I not good enough?” he smirked, pulling you into his side and pressing a kiss to your head. Before you could register what was happening Bucky had let you go as the waiter approached the table. Your orders were taken and the conversation rolled on, Bucky asked your parents about work and your childhood, hearing all the embarrassing stories from your younger years. In turn, he spoke about his life in the 40s, growing up with Captain America and how he was coping in the 21st century. Your parents loved him, everything felt so natural despite the whole charade being a lie.  
“It was so good to finally meet you Bucky. You really are every bit the wonderful man that y/n told us you were,” your mother gushed as she hugged you both goodbye outside the restaurant, “we hope to see you again soon.” Her words sent a pang of guilt through your chest.  
“It’s been a pleasure to meet you both,” Bucky said shaking your father’s hand.  
“Don’t break her heart,” your father threatened.  
“I’d never dream of it,” Bucky replied taking your hand and gently squeezing. Your dad kissed you on the cheek and you parted ways. Despite your parents no longer being around Bucky didn’t let go of your hand as you walked to the car, if anything he held on tighter. You reached to open the door but Bucky had other plans, spinning you around and pressing you up against the side of the car, caging you in his arms.  
“How long, doll?” he asked cocking his head to the side like a curious puppy.  
“How lo-what I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you stammered looking anywhere but into his eyes. He leaned in impossibly closer, warm breath fanning across your cheeks.  
“How long?” he repeated. Slowly, you lifted your eyes to meet his steely blue ones, his expression unreadable.  
“Too long,” you sighed hanging your head, “I’m sorry Bucky, if this makes things we-“ Bucky cut you off, using his index finger he tilted your head up making your eyes meet. He brushed his fingers along your cheekbone and cupped the back of your head, tangling his fingers in your hair. His eyes flicked from your e/c ones to your lips and back up again. Your eyes fluttered closed as you leant in, capturing his lips in a languid kiss. Your lips fit together like puzzle pieces as if he was made just for you. You fisted your hands in his shirt as he deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue along your bottom lip and into your mouth. Letting out a breathy moan you pulled away, resting your forehead against Bucky’s.  
“How long?” you asked.  
“Too long,” he smiled and pulled you in for another kiss.


End file.
